Citizens for Undead Rights and Equality
Citizens for Undead Rights & Equality, also known as C.U.R.E., is a zombie rights organization, the largest in the world. It believes that zombies are infected people and should be treated as such. They believe that the living dead should not be used for entertainment or experimentation. It advocates offering ready and widely available access to the controversial anti-zombification drug Zombrex. It also opposes the reality game show Terror is Reality, among other organizations. CURE believes in the use of non-violent civil disobedience and does not condone the use of force during protest. However, several members of CURE have been known to be falsely accused as terrorists and initiators of various zombie outbreaks. According to their site: :"CURE shines a light on the many areas Zombies face inhumane treatment, suffering and indignity; from laboratories to the internet, and in the entertainment industry. We believe that the living dead share our planet and are not ours to be used for entertainment or experimentation, regardless of their level of infection or state of decay – just as living humans are granted inalienable rights regardless of their intelligence or personal likeability. CURE works through public education, cruelty investigations, research, Zombie liberation, legislation, special events, and protest campaigns."Forsythe, Stacey. http://www.citizensfortheundead.com/index.html, C.U.R.E. Citizens for Undead Rights and Equality, (June 23, 2010). Known Members Trivia *Chuck Greene admits to attending one meeting, but does not consider himself a member. *In Dead Rising 3, a museum exhibit revealed that at some point scientists who were studying zombies revealed that the brain of a zombie is completely in control of a parasite, and whoever that person was is completely gone. This may have resulted in CURE losing followers and possibly shutting down, due to no mention of it in the game. CURE in Real Life CURE is a minor British political party in real life. It was founded due to alienation from mainstream parties, with the aim of mocking politicians and those who voted for them. They fielded four candidates in the United Kingdom general election, 2010, in the constituencies of Hitchin and Harpenden, Twickenham, Doncaster Central and Brighton Pavilion. They pooled 317 votes among them, their best result being in Hitchin and Harpenden where they received 108 votes, 0.2% of the total votes in that constituency. Their policies include increasing the statutory retirement age to beyond death, finding a cure for Zombie bites and granting the undead the same rights as the living. Gallery Dead_rising_2_CURE_deadrising-2_com.jpg Dead_rising_2_CURE_deadrising-2_com_2.jpg File:Dead rising 2 CURE protest tapeit or die com.jpg File:Dead rising 2 CURE sign tapeit or die com.jpg Header-hand.png Header-who-are-we.jpg Grandma.jpeg CURE zombies File:Dead rising zombie protestor mckenzie.png|McKenzie File:Dead rising zombie protestor female travel pouch.png|Looks similar to Helen Bonner File:Dead rising zombie protestor black green hand shirt.png File:Dead rising zombie protestor black.png File:Dead rising zombie protestor adrian.png|Looks similar to Adrian Lee References External links *Official Website backed up on this site citizensfortheundead.com *For a more in depth interview with two members of CURE, see the following video: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lnLpGdbPxWU Category:Citizens for Undead Rights and Equality Category:Organizations Category:Dead Rising 2 Category:Dead Rising 2: Off the Record